death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanora
Eleanora was once a noble born vampire that served the pure breed vampire Birkyne before falling to Vandalieu's Death Attribute Charm and choosing to serve him. Appearance Eleonora is a beautiful woman with red hair that came down to her waist as ahe appeared from within Birkyne’s shadow. If she were to appear at a ball, noblemen experienced in giving compliments would exhaust their vocabulary to praise her beauty from the depths of their hearts. She was wearing a smile that would instantly make any man fall in love with her. Personality She has a calm, intuitive and pragmatic personality, but she is essentially a survivor who does whatever it takes to stay alive. Biography She was the youngest among Birkyne’s subordinates, having only become a Noble-born Vampire several years ago. She is a talented woman who had established herself as one of the best. It was expected that in a few hundred years’ time, she would become one of the most powerful followers of the Evil God of Joyful Life other than the Pure-breed Vampires themselves. Even Ternecia had killed several of her own subordinates out of irritation at the fact that they would never reach her level. She is a beautiful Noble-breed Vampire who has become a Vampire Viscount, undergone a Job-change to Vassal Warrior and even conquered sunlight. As a result of doing her best to get stronger for Vandalieu’s sake, she has indeed become strong, but she is a little troubled by the fact that her master is busy with housework. Vandalieu gave her the power to overcome the sun and executed a plan that allowed her to defeat Isla, a clearly superior foe. Her belief that Vandalieu is a more fearsome being than the Pure-breed Vampires has grown even deeper. Isla and the Vampires, who became Vampire Zombies, have become Eleanora’s subordinates. Her current objective is to have all of them acquire the Sunlight Resistance skill. Summary She studied combat diligently in order to be of use to Vandalieu, so her magic-related skills have not developed. Her master is rapidly becoming more otherworldly, but she acknowledged Vandalieu as the most fearsome master in the world right at the beginning; she does not feel a renewed fear of him. She turned five people from the First Cultivation Village including the chief’s son, Sebas, into Subordinate Vampires, but she has never actually had any subordinates of her own before except for Isla and the other Vampire Zombies, so she is troubled as to how to treat them. Thus, she has currently told them to first undergo a Job-change and become Rank five and is now leaving them be. She has polished her skills in swordsmanship and undergone a Job-change, so she has become a little stronger than she was in the third volume. Eleanora Jobs|Eleanora Jobs Eleanora Status|Eleanora Status/Titles/Skill Eleanora Titles|Eleanora Titles Eleanora Skill|Eleanora Skills Eleanora Equipment|Eleanora Equipment Eleanora Relationships|Eleanora Relationships/Master/Subordinate/enemies Eleanora Battles|Eleanora Battles Trivia * Eleonora feels a sense of closeness with Vandalieu’s servant, Bellmond, but she also feels a burning sense of rivalry. * When Eleonora is by Vandalieu´s side as a servant, she looks more and more like his guardian. She feels apologetic to Darcia every time she is mistakenly assumed to be Vandalieu’s mother, and she feels angry, thinking, “I don’t want to become a mother! I haven’t even had any experience!” She also feels depressed, wondering, “Do I really look that old?” Gallery Light Novel= Volume 3 Better Quality.jpg|Eleanora on Volume 3 cover Vol03-10.png|Eleanora and Birkyne Vol05-09.png| Vol05-12.png| DMV6.4.png| |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Noble-born Vampires Category:Abyss Vampires Category:Harem Category:Vida's Faction